


705 - poems, probably

by CASPER (qhost_tie)



Series: poems, probably [1]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Blease mr krabs im begging u, Cannabalism, Dark, Demons, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Late Night Writing, Other, Poems, Poetry, References to Drugs, References to Illness, Self-Indulgent, Stay safe please, Stockholm Syndrome, based on original characters mostly, could possibly be triggering sometimes, eventually, gothic poetry, i might add more about them in the notes or i might just leave it up for interpretation, i promise im not emo, i'll add the fandoms some of these poems are related to/based in, idk - Freeform, im pretty proud of these actually, this is really fucked, this will just be a collection of what i deem to be the best out of my collection of shitty poems, updated when i feel like it, when i even get to writing them actually, when i get to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhost_tie/pseuds/CASPER
Summary: just a collection of my favorite poems i've written in my free time





	1. brain freeze, heart burn - c a n n i b a l ?

Shadows surrounded  
Pools of red roses like blood  
Silhouette standing

Rain splashes neon  
Colorful filled darkness in  
Tilted city edge

Breeze carries sweet sounds  
Wilting brains and weeping hearts  
Candy covered flesh

Inhale, exhale. Breathe  
Wash away the liquid love  
Licorice laced hands and desire-filled gums

Sweet smoke fills his lungs  
Medicine melted conscious  
Checkerboard smile

I am full.


	2. his.mine?

Demons reach out  
Shadow against silver white  
Claws grasp  
My wrists, my throat  
So cold it burns  
He smiles  
I smile too  
Checkers and chess  
I know His game  
And I will play  
I am His  
I am a pawn  
I will stay  
In His little game  
Until time ends  
Until His grasp flees  
Until hazy fades  
Until He doesn’t love me  
   A n  
            Y  
         Mo  
                R

           e.


	3. springtime dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw, implied/referenced abuse

teardrops like gold

they cling to your lashes, make dark to light

golden strings of sunlight drip from your eyes

and make you glow as brightly as the day i found you.

 

_the day i made you mine._

 

bruises blossom like a bright garden on a clear day

your arms, your wrists, your stomach

painted by the most careful craftsman

each purple beauty just out of reach.

 

_your weeping fills my head._

 

“im sorry,”

 

_i’m lying._

 

“it was a mistake,”

 

_i'm lying._

 

“it won’t happen again.”

 

_lyinglyinglying._

 

you smile,

brush away the golden rays.

 

and so we begin our springtime dance again.


	4. aneurysm

ash under your fingers

under your skin

splotches

blinding

you cannot see

you are disintegrating

 

blood on your hands

staining

staining

always there

rubys

you cannot feel

you are fading

 

glass in your bones

water in your ears

aches with every beat of your automated heart

 

_is it yours?_

 

locked up

locked up

teeth for food

no, no

go away

you dont taste good

 

_do you?_

 

i dont know.

it hurts

it burns

fucking

agony.

gasoline, gasoline

light me up

i have sinned

 

please forgive me

dont stop loving me

ever

i give my body to you

i am yours

it is His

 

i will feast

only if you want me to

 

eyes

 

_mine cannot see._

 

fingers

 

_mine cannot feel._

 

what is yours is now mine

 

mineminemine

 

no

 

His.

 

im sorry

 

i will burn for my crimes

 

breathe in my ashes

 

im sorry

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_am i?_


	5. i love you.

purple knees and bloodied fingers

liquid seeps from my mouth

choking

suffocating

red and red and red like roses

drug-fueled happiness

a hazy gaze and worn eyes

licorice turns to crystals of purple joy

cascading

emptying from my lips, my throat

i grasp

i plead

this is what i wanted

 

_wasn’t it?_

 

i love you.


	6. wings

wings

made from ivory feathers

the most prized possession

they sprout

reaching from my spine

connected to my heart

pale white skin

shoulders of bone

smile like silver and gold

teeth glinting

i know i’ll be gone soon

they want my wings

it’s my only worth

i know i’ll be gone soon

but i am okay with that

i smile as the chain wraps around my middle

 

after all

we’re just poachers in a world of angels

 

and my only worth is my wings


	7. ghosting

My soul is freezing

My body frigid

I am thin

 

I suppose there is a reason

Why reality is heavy

It weighs on me like a brick

 

I want to leave

But I am stuck

 

Forever trapped in this earth humans call home.


	8. stockholm (i love her.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the theme with this one is a little different bc instead of the usual Him i decided to do her. idk variation ig

i love her  
i know it’s wrong  
i know i shouldn’t  
but i love her

every time she hits me  
every word she spits  
ever since she took me

locked me up  
in her personal hell

i don’t care

i love her

i love the cuts  
the bruises  
i love the hours she spends with me  
i love being hers

being at her mercy  
it makes me feel warm inside

i don’t care

i love her.


	9. bubonic (we all fall down)

the air is heavy

smell of suffering

red eyes

cough like roses

 

_ring around the rosie_

 

skin turns purple

fingers crack

heaviness in your bones

soreness in your flesh

herbs to mask the scent

 

_pockets full of posie_

 

oxygen is a hazard

hold your breath

pray for another day

_ashes, ashes_

 

everyone drops

carried away

by the men in the masks

 

_we all fall down._


	10. the east wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoever can guess what this is based on gets a fuckin uhhh  
> hug idk

oh, sister, why do you do this?

oh, sister, why are you like this?

your wicked eyes burn through my bones

maybe one day they’ll find him deep in the well ;

 

oh, brother, why do you hover so?

oh, brother, why do you teach me to forget?

your tricks and smiles light my veins

maybe one day you’ll realize that red cannot be overshadowed with green ;

 

oh, baby, why does she torment me so?

oh, baby, why does she make me wish to forget?

even as a child, she enjoyed my screams

 

_she thought it was laughter. mummy cried._

 

every memory altered

_i do not want to remember._

locked away, behind steel doors

_i do not want to remember._

shattering this palace in my mind.

 

_i do not want to remember._

 

 

maybe one day they’ll find him deep in the well.


	11. it's all grey

right and wrong

black and white

they weigh heavy on my shoulders

the meanings blur

 

paints mixed on the back of your hand

staining everything you touch

eventually too many colors will create black

 

_it is inevitable_

 

but perhaps black isn't what it seems

time distorts all

words change and passages forgotten

the angel on your shoulder

giving you gentle whispers

might be the devil tugging on your hand;

 

after all

 

_it's all grey_

 

decisions

only 4 in your life

all the rest forgotten

with the ticks of a clock

but even those 4

someday turn to dust as well

 

after all

 

_it's all grey._


End file.
